dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS001
is the first episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Six months have passed since the titanic battle with the pure Majin Boo. With peace finally having resumed on the Earth, some time after that, Son Gokū has taken up a job as a radish farmer, much to his dismay. One Sunday, Son Goten — Gokū's youngest child — brings Gokū's lunch to the radish fields. While Gokū eats, Goten mans the tractor. After eating rapidly, Gokū powers up to Super Saiyan and begins to train. This, in turn, distracts Goten, who drives the tractor over a cliff, forcing Gokū to teleport to his rescue. Goten questions why his father is training again, to which Gokū replies that he wants to be prepared in case another enemy like Majin Boo appears. He isn't able to go to North Kaiō's to train, however, due to a money shortage at home and a promise to work that he made to Chi-Chi. Elsewhere in the universe, Beerus is being hosted by an hog-like race on their homeworld. The Hakaishin seems unenthused by the food laid before him, but claims to like the salty drink provided to him — though he was displeased by how greasy it was. He decides to only destroy half of the planet, which he accomplishes with only a tap of his finger. Back on Earth, Mr. Satan is receiving a peace award for "defeating" Majin Boo. However, Satan's press conference is interrupted when Bū bursts into the room and declares that he is hungry. Satan passes Bū off as an intergalactic disciple of his, which angers Bū, who simply wishes to eat. Bū relents, returning to the kitchen. Following the conference, Satan tries to appease Bū with chocolates, though he is unable to find any. Meanwhile, Videl and Gohan are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. Nearby, Piccolo watches over them from atop a close-by building. In the Western Capital, at Capsule Corporation, Goten approaches Trunks about getting Videl a present — because she will be his new sister-in-law. The boys leave on a mission to find her the perfect gift. Their search takes them to a ring shop, however they are unimpressed by the size of the rings, so they take their search to a cosmetics shop. There, everything is too expensive, however, the boys overhear and old man mention a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. They find a suitable spring and gather up its water, however, they are attacked by a giant snake. The boys quickly deal with the snake and make for Gohan and Videl's home. Videl is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Later that evening, Goten returns home to his father and the duo overlooks the radish farm as the sun sets in the distance. Mr. Satan arrives shortly thereafter and announces that he has won a prize for the defeat of Majin Boo. However, since Gokū and Vegeta were the ones who truly defeated Bū, Satan wanted to give the prize to him. Gokū refuses it, because he believes one-hundred million Zenī is too much for him. After Goten mentions that he could train with Kaiō if he had the money, Gokū eagerly accepts Mr. Satan's offer in exchange for not telling the world about who truly beat Bū. After presenting Chi-Chi with the Zenī, Gokū leaves to train with North Kaiō. Shortly thereafter, Muten Rōshi arrives at the Son home, looking for Gokū, in the hopes of using it to purchase "adult" videos. Chi-Chi is angered by this and violently sends him away. In the Kaiōshin Realm, Kibito Kaiōshin and Old Kaiōshin sense the destruction unleashed by Beerus and begin to prepare for the worst… Trivia * The face of the 10,000 Zenī bill appears to be Tori-bot (wearing a bow-tie), Akira Toriyama’s own self-representation. In a Q&A session within the 2009 Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, Toriyama stated that he, “… envisioned them as the same as .”''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' — The Truth About the “Dragon Ball” Manga — “Toriyama Thought of It Like This” Special, Part 2 * The episode reveals the fact that Mr. Satan has paid for Gohan’s house, which was first mentioned by the author in the special bonus booklet given to Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" theatrical attendees in Japan. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes